He Died For Me I Live For Him
by catwomen973
Summary: After voldemort won the war people find love in their friends, but what happens when Hermione falls in love with the enemy and not everything goes as planned. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!

I was running through the streets, trying to block the death eaters behind me. When Voldemort won, the death eaters took the ministery over and they were tracking all the muggle borns and friends of Harry. They took them and tortured them till they were dead or sold them as slaves. I didn't even know if Harry or Ron or the others were alive. After the battle of Hogwarts everyone escaped on his own trying to save his life. And here I was without any of my friends, alone.

I ran in a street with a dead end and was surrounded by the death eaters. The sun was shining and it was warm, but now everything felt dark and cold. I looked around trying to find a way to escape. But there was no way. I closed my eyes and knew that this was the last time that I would be free. Suddenly I heard shouting and thing falling to the ground. When my opened my eyes, I saw the death eaters lying on the ground stupefied or dead. I looked up to see my savior. I didn't recognize him because of the sun shining on him. He was tall and muscular. When my eyes got used to the sun. I could see his face. I was more than shocked, this can't be true. There stood a man my age, with platinum blond hair, silver eyes, pale skin and his famous smirk. There before me stood my savior. Draco Malfoy…

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Granger, did you miss me?" He smirked. "What are you talking about Malfoy and what was that all about?!" "What was what, Granger?" "Duh saving me, what else did you do" "Oh that, that's my work" "You're work?! You're Draco Malfoy for screaming out loud. Why would the pureblood spoiled brat save or even help a know it all mudblood ?! Oh and don't to mention that you're a death eater to" At this his eyes darkened and he said in a cold voice "Listen Granger you don't know anything about me and being a death eater doesn't mean anything!"

I scoffed "So will you come with me or will you stay here and continue with insulting me Granger!?""Why should I come with you, maybe you saved me but that doesn't mean that I need to trust you, ferret" "I don't care if you trust me or not, but Harry ordered me to bring you safe to him" "Hahaha, So Harry sent you here. I won't fall for your lies, Malfoy" When I said that he searched in his pocket and took a galleon out of it.

When I saw it my eyes widened "That's impossible" I muttered. He was just standing there and smirking down at me." You recognize it don't you Granger" "Yes of course I created it in my fifth year, how did you get it? " "Harry gave it to me so he can call us when he need to and we're staying at Grimmauld Place" I looked at him. Should I trust him or not? I mean he's my enemy and he's a death eater. But if I stay here I could get caught." Okay then" I said slowly " But if it's a trick I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!" " No prob Granger" He took me and we apparated.

I opened my eyes and saw there someone with black hair and glasses, someone I didn't see a long time ago. "Harry! "Tears were in my eyes and I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. Finally I could see him. "Hermione are you alright?" Yes I am Harry!" I looked around and asked quietly. "We're is everyone Harry?"

When I said that I heard people running down the stairs and heard a familiar voice asked "Is it true that Hermione is here?" There stood Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron. I ran to them and hugged each of them " I'm so happy to see you, all of you!" "Thank you for bringing her safe Draco" Harry said. "See Granger didn't I tell you" He smirked. I ignored him and asked Harry "Is this everyone that survived the war of the young people?" "No there are still other people like Astoria, Blaise and Draco. They live in an another basement because this place is to full according to Mcgonagall. "

I thought about this and then it dawned to me. I looked at Malfoy and he winked at me."Harry what is that supposed to mean?" Harry scratched the back of his head and said" Well Mione you see eh you need to eh well…" " Just spit it out Harry!" " You need to go and live with Draco and the others" "What! that's out of question!" "I don't think so Granger. I think it would be fun" Malfoy smirked. I went to him and pointed at his chest. "You! You planned all of this hé didn't you ferret!" Harry looked at Ron for help. Ron gulped and said" We'll try to talk to Mcgonagall. Maybe we can convince her to let you stay with us" "You better do that!" I shouted at him. I left the room and slammed the door behind me.

R&R


End file.
